Wikia User Rights
SnowyClan Wikia User Rights If you want to become an admin on the wikia, you're in the right place. Below is some information you might need to know in order to become an admin. To become an admin, simply post the form at the cottom of the page in the comments and the admins will go through the voting series ( ) About the Admin jobs: Bureaucrats= Usually highly trusted and experienced users recieve the bureaucrat rights. It is rare for someone to be granted these rights. |-| Administrators= Like stated in Bureaucrats, it is difficult to earn these rights. Being a trusted user and a community contributer is one way you can earn these rights. It is rare that someone is granted these rights. |-| Moderators= There are 2 types of moderators. Content moderators and discussion moderators. Each type of moderator have a specific job. Moderators are trusted users who have experience with page monitoring. {|style="width:690px; border: 1px solid black; background: #e1e1c2; -moz-border-radius:6px; -webkit-border-radius:6px; margin: 10px auto; padding: 3px;" align="center;" |style="text-align:center;color:#000;"| __NOEDITSECTION__ Content Moderators Content Moderators keep the wiki's pages organized and cleaned up. They remove spam and vandalism, and respond to specific complaints. They are also granted rollback rights (Users with the "rollback" tool are able to undo bad edits with one click, by using the rollback link on diff pages, user contributions list, or the list of recent changes.) in order to efficiently remove vandalism. They have the duty of reporting vandalizing users to admins. Discussions Moderators A Discussion Moderator's job is to look after threads. Their job consists of dealing with inactive threads, closing/re-opening threads, moderating chat, deleting blog and article comments, managing forum boards, highlight/unhighlight threads, and removing/restoring threads from other users. Discussions Moderators are users who have additional tools available to manage conversations in various features across the community where users are having social discussions. ---- Requirements: Often use threads, have made threads in the past Have experience with editing Be apart of the wiki(s) for 4+ months Status: Content Moderators: OPEN Discussions Moderators: OPEN To become a bureaucrat and administrator fill out this form: Wikia username: Why should you become a bureautrat or administrator?: Are you trusted by the wikia founder?: How long have you been on this wikia?: Have you contributed to this wikia?: Have you created pages on this wikia?: Do you have experiance in coding pages?: How long have you had an account on wiki?: Do you meet the requirements for the rank you are applying for?: To become a Content Moderator, fill out this form: Wikia Username: Why do you think you should become a Content Moderator?: Do you have coding experiance?: Do you know the wikia founder?: How long have you been on the "wiki's"?: Have you created a page on this wikia?: How long have you had an account on wikia?: Do you meet the requirements for the Moderator?: To become a discussions moderator fill out this form: Wikia username: Why do you think you should become a discussions moderator?: Do you have coding experiance?: Have you conrtibuted to this wikia in any way?: How long have you been on the "wikis"?: How long have you had an account on wikia?: Do you meet the requirements for the Moderator?: